Mal (Descendants)
Maleficent Bertha Alakomoffi also known as "Mal" by the heroes kids in Auradon and Villains Kids in Isle Of Lost, she's the one of the main protagonists of the movie Descendants, she's the love interest of Ben. Story She's the only daughter of Maleficent, she was surprised when her mother told her and the three other that they moved to a other school, she learn she was going to Auradon Prep by order of Prince Ben, Maleficent see the upportunity to have her daughter and her friends there to steal Fairy Godmother's wand, but when she arrive to Auradon Prep they failed to steal the wand because Jay activated the alarm and they escape. Later she will fall in love with the future king of Auradon, at first it was a trap , but the feeling became real just after. Ben invited her to the coronation instead of Audrey with who he was in a relationship first, he present her at his parents as his new girlfriend to their shock and fear, when she meet Audrey Grandmother Queen Leah , Leah Insulting her because she look like her mother when she was young. Ben tries to arrange the situation at parent day lunch, but things get worse, frustrated by the mockery she and her friends decide to steal the wand during the coronation ceremony, Mal wanted to offer Ben a Anti-spell brownie, but Ben tell her he knew about the love spell, she panic and tell if his feeling at the lake was fake, but Ben assured her his feeling where real and care about her. At the coronation, Jane The fairy Godmother daughter take the wand to do her hair to make her beautiful like before when Mal arranged her hair and undo her hair at lunch parents day, but she accidentally break the barrier from Isle Of Lost maybe free all the villains and their offsprings, Mal then snatched the wand from Jane to make her mother proud of her, Ben then tell she's not force to be like her mother, Mal finally see he was right and see how she love him and her friends dearly. She gave back the want to The Fairy Godmother, but Maleficent who was finally free from Isle Of Lost arrive and take the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother, Mal tries to stop her mother, but she get angry and transform into a furious dragon, Mal finally defeated her mother by transformed her to a lizard. At the end of the movie she celebrated with Ben and all of the other students of Auradon, she also said the story ain't end there and her eyes glowing green. Appearance Mal is described as a girl with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height. She mostly wears purple and shades of green during the movie. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot. According to Descendants: Isle of the Lost, she has a dragon-shaped marking on her arm, the symbol of Maleficent. Personality Mal is labeled as a Villain in Auradon and cannot be trusted. Because of her mother Maleficant. Mal is not evil and mean as you thought she is. She is nice and caring. All she ever wanted is redemption from her mother's mistake. Mostly her mother taught her everything she knows about how to be evil. But stepping in Auradon Prep, where her villainous ordered by her parents to retrieve the fairy godmother's wand hanging in a museum. The wand was to get their parents out of the Isle of Lost and reek havoc in Auradon and take over the throne from Auradon. Mostly her mother was the only one who can leave the Isle of Lost. Mal feel in love with Belle and the Beast son Ben. He is the only one who doesn't see the villainous kids as criminals. Mal and Ben fell in love in first sight. Gallery Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Fairies Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Monarchs Category:Heroines Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Thieves Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:The Hero